Thank You
by Miss Nostalgia
Summary: After the war, her friends left her. Everyone loathed her. But at least she had someone to make her days not so bad. Draco/Hermione songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or 'Thank You' by Dido.

* * *

During the war, Lucius Malfoy was killed by Harry, his wife, Narcissa, was able to escape, and their son, Draco Malfoy, switched sides at the last minute.

After the war, the Malfoy manor was completely destroyed. Even if familial memories were there, Draco Malfoy decided that it was best to destroy his home. Not only was it the place were he got tortured by his father whenever he'd commit mistakes, or where Death Eaters would hold a meeting, but it was also the place where his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, tortured his beloved Hermione.

Yes, _his_ beloved Hermione.

Ever since she got the nerve to punch him during their third year, Draco Malfoy thought it was just some kind of illness that he was actually feeling something for his nemesis. He thought that maybe it would be just a one-time thing, but no, he was wrong. Every single day that he would deny to himself just added more to what he felt for the former bushyhead and goody-two shoes bookworm with the name Hermione Granger. But Draco Malfoy was such a _coward_ to confess his feelings for her.

The feeling of being rejected by Hermione Granger would feel a lot worse than the rejection of his father.

After the Manor was destroyed, the Weasley's took Draco in, not that they took pity, but Mrs. Weasley, being the kind woman that she is, thought that Draco would need emotional support for the time being since he both lost his parents. It was sure that Narcissa wouldn't be found anymore since she was into hiding, and the remaining Death Eaters were on the hunt for her.

Even as years passed, only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley acknowledged Draco. Ron's hatred on Draco only grew when he found out that his best friend and nemesis were dating. Harry refused to acknowledge the pair's relationship as well.

When he reached the age of twenty-two, Draco Malfoy proposed to Hermione Granger. The two have never felt happier than before, despite a lot of people's disapproval.

_

* * *

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad_

"Bloody hell…"

Her head was still throbbing like yesterday.

_If only I didn't drink with Ginny… Damn._

Before completely getting out of bed, Hermione paused for a while and massaged her temples. She's got a lot of work to do today, yet here she is, _calmly_ massaging her temples when she's close to hysterics already.

_Damn that Weasley!_

Even if she was downright pissed at the younger Weasley right now, she still can't help but thank her in her own thoughts. _At least she lent me an arm to cry on… I could never cry with him around. It would make him worry._

Hermione sighed. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, it read six forty-five, and work starts at exactly seven. If she won't hurry now, she'll be late for work again. Her eyes diverted to a piece of paper next to the clock. She gently picked it up.

_Left a cup of tea for you. I know it's really late (it really IS early considering I'm writing this at about five forty-five in the morning, but I do expect you to wake up in fifteen minutes or so since you told me you have some work left to do), but I've got some really important stuff to do at Nott's place. He'll be sure to throw a fit if I don't show up._

_Anyway, I'll be back by noon. Don't forget to eat breakfast. Skipping meals like that isn't healthy._

_Draco_

She smiled, and her headache seemed to have vanished instantly. She got his picture from her bedside table and looked at it. His face and smile always managed to make her feel happy.

Hermione stood up, glancing at her clock one more time. She's going to be late for work, and that's for sure.

After drying her hair, she was all set.

Using the floor network, Hermione was now in the Ministry of Magic. She dusted herself and coughed a little. She always hated using the Floo network, but it was so much better than taking taxi's.

Outside, it was raining. Even if it was, Draco's cold tea and picture became her strength in dealing with another day.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply  
that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad and_

"You've been drinking again?" her officemate, Astoria Greengrass, asked.

"A little…"

"Don't lie, Granger. You're like that every single bloody day. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" The younger girl asked, trying hard to make it sound nonchalant. She still wouldn't call her Malfoy, because it sounded odd... for a Granger.

"It's not any of your business Astoria… Being the Slytherin that you are, you're not supposed to be talking with me, are you?"

"Look, I'm just asking you because if we can't finish this today, Potter will badmouth us again. You know how much I hate it every time he visits us."

Her ex-bestfriend, Harry Potter, would visit them a few times just to scold them, finding a stupid reason to make Hermione feel hated and discouraged even though she already was. Ever since he became the Minister (after serving as an Auror for two years, he became Minister, the youngest one), the old Harry faded. It was like he was possessed, hating his best friend because she married his nemesis. An ex-Death Eater.

"So what? At least we do our bloody work every day. It's not like we're slacking or anything."

"Correction, _you_ are the one who's slacking. Don't include me."

Hermione shrugged. She had indeed been slacking. Procrastinating. And she had loads of bills to pay.

"Anyway, let's just go back to work before he sees us chitchatting." Hermione offered. Greengrass merely nodded and went back to her desk.

Five minutes of peace went when Harry, with Ron and Ginny, stormed in her office.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Granger?" Harry said, as though he wanted to spat on the last name.

"It's _Malfoy_ to you, Harry."

"Don't call me that. You've no right to."

"What is it that you want?" She asked him, giving the other two persons at his back empty expressions.

"What the bloody hell I want? Well I'll tell you what the hell it is that I want! I want YOU, and YOU alone to finish that sodding report in an hour! I'll fire you if you don't," he paused, glaring at Greengrass, because he knew the younger girl couldn't help but pity his former best friend, "and you," he said, pointing at Greengrass, "don't you ever think of helping her."

"She's not going to make it with this one." Ron told Ginny.

"I bet ten galleons she will."

"Why are you on her side?"

"I'm not!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Harry scolded the siblings. He was in a very terrible mood now.

Ron and Ginny lowered their heads and rushed outside the office. When the door was closed, Hermione and Astoria could hear him shouting.

"I can't help you today with that, Granger."

"It's okay Astoria. I don't mind. I'll get this done."

_Hopefully._

***

Hermione was able to finish it… with a minute to spare. Harry came barging in their office again, half-expecting her to be done. She shoved it in his arms and walked out of her office when her mobile phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Draco!"

She was so relieved to hear his voice. Even though her insides were still shaking because of all the scolding she received from Harry, Draco's voice soothed her headache.

_Push the door, I'm home at last  
and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you hand me a towel  
and all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down,  
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and_

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed as he saw the site of his wife.

She was soaking wet and was shaking.

"What happened to you?"

"I didn't take the floo… I walked…"

Draco nodded. At times like this, he was able to understand why she would walk rather than taking the easier one.

"Here. Dry up." He said as he handed her a towel. Hermione accepted it and dried her hair.

Placing the towel on her shoulders, she leaned in and kissed her husband, then burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I don't know what I'll do without you."

She cried softly in his arms. He brought her to the couch and comforted her.

_***_

_I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life_

"Hermione, wake up. You'll be late if you won't."

She felt a nudge on her arm. "Mmmm… Five minutes more."

"Come on Herms, Potter's gonna throw a fit if he sees you late."

With that, she stood up almost immediately. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm starving." He told her as he yawned. Hermione giggled.

"Hey Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco's eyes were still as grey and striking, but gentle nonetheless.

"Thank you… for making me strong every single day."

Draco giggled, like a school boy. "You're welcome. The least I could do for the one I love."

Hermione smiled and embraced him, giving her husband a chaste kiss before inviting him to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

She wouldn't mind another scolding from Harry. With Draco by her side, her days don't turn out to be that bad.

* * *

Hmm, just a drabble lol. Please drop a review if you can, I'll really appreciate it.


End file.
